Not That Kind of Guy
by me-te-aroha
Summary: The unexpected couple - but with so much in common, sparks were bound to fly
1. Chapter 1

Raven woke up with a start, her eyes flying wide open. She lay still, trying to take in her surroundings. Her last memory was of the drop ship: this was not the drop ship. In fact, it looked a lot like the Ark but that just wasn't possible. Raven was not a girl who panicked. She took a deep breath and examined the room she was in carefully, looking for a clue as to where she was. A long minute went by and it still looked a hell of a lot like the Ark. Was this death? Not quite what she expected. A little whisper of fear crept through her mind and then the door opened. Raven froze, her eyes glued to the door.

"Raven, you're awake. How are you feeling?" said a voice. A voice that was supposed to be dead. The fear must have been evident in her eyes, causing the visitor to walk swiftly to her bedside and take her hand.

"Its okay, its just me, Abby. You are on the Ark. We had to crash it down to Earth."

"But you're dead," whispered Raven. Abby's face fell. If Raven thought she had died, then Clarke probably though so too.

"No, I wasn't on the drop ship. Diana Sydney led a rebellion and they took the ship before we were ready to come down. We don't know why it crashed but the way they launched nearly destroyed the Ark. We had to make the choice, die up there or have a shot at living by bringing the Ark down. We landed yesterday and made our way straight to you. "

This was a lot to process but Raven had always been quick on the uptake and her mind swiftly focused on the most important point,

"The others, are they here, are they ok?"

"Raven, you were the only person left on the drop ship. What do you remember?"

"I was kind of in and out, with the bullet wound. I knew we'd managed to make the rockets fire and a while later I remember the door being opened. Clarke opened it – she's still alive, Abby!"

Abby closed her eyes briefly and clutched Raven's hand tighter, "thank God," she whispered.

"Clarke led them all outside and then there was shouting and the air started getting smoky. I thought I heard someone shout 'Mountain Men' and then a guy came on the drop ship. He was dressed in black with a gasmask and a gun. That's the last thing I remember. Did the Mountain men take them? Why didn't they take me?"

"I don't know Raven. There were footprints in the ash around the drop ship. Some of them were leading away from the drop ship and looked military issue boots. You were in a bad way when we found you so maybe that's why you were left behind. I had to operate as soon as we got here but I managed to get the bullet out and stop the internal bleeding. There was a lot of swelling around your spine but I hope you will have full mobility. You certainly look a lot better."

"Yeah, I feel it. Thank you, Abby. So, I'm the only one left now."

"Well, not quite. You were the only one on the drop ship but when we did a perimeter search we found two unconscious, slightly singed boys; Finn and Bellamy. They woke up a while ago and Kane's been talking to them ever since, but I know they are keen to come and check on you. You really need to rest and heal but I'll go get them and they can visit for a minute."

Abby stood up and headed for the door.

"Abby, thanks." said Raven, "and Clarke – if anyone can figure out a way to get back to us, it's her."

Abby smiled sadly and left the room. Raven lay back against her pillow for a moment trying to take it all in. She stared at her legs and willed them to move but nothing happened. A frustrated sigh burst out of her, just as Finn entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He ran straight to her and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead," he said, his voice muffled in her hair. Raven gently extricated herself so she could look into his face, pushing him onto the edge of her bed, holding one of his hands with her other hand against his cheek. Her heart dropped as she looked at the cuts, burns and bruises that covered him.

"Finn, I'm okay, we're both okay."

Finn's whole body shuddered as he tried to talk to her through his tears.

"So many people died, Raven. So many people. I killed people ..." the tears drowned his voice as he sobbed uncontrollably. Raven pulled him back into her and held him as he cried.

20 minutes later the tears had gone but it was obvious to Raven that Finn was a broken man. The earth had been his brave new world and he had done everything he could to lead others towards his vision of a fresh start, with freedom for all in a peaceful community. The battle had marked the total failure of all his dreams and he could see no way to move on, or any hope at all in getting their lost people back. Raven let him cry but when Abby came in to check on them she persuaded him he needed to sleep and a quick shared glance with Abby had conveyed to the doctor that maybe some pharmaceutical help would be needed.

Raven's heart was heavy as she thought about Finn. She mourned for the loss of the carefree, optimistic boy she has known, sensing that he was gone forever. They had been everything to each other for so long but a few short days on earth had changed everything. She had been so bitter when she found out about Clarke and determined that she would fight for the relationship and make it what it had been. She'd soon discovered that nothing on earth would ever be like the Ark. Finn needed something different so she had let him go. It had been painful, like cutting off a limb, but somewhere in the process she had realised that maybe she needed something different too. Something more. Holding a crying Finn in her arms, she had felt overwhelming love for him and a desperate need to make things better but it had been an oddly maternal feeling, as if he was a small boy who needed her to take away the pain. She knew she would still do anything in the world if it could ease his suffering but he wasn't her lover anymore and it would take a different kind of guy to share her path.

And then, Bellamy walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Bellamy had just as many injuries as Finn but still radiated strength and determination. Raven nearly sighed with relief; she didn't think she had the strength to fix anything by herself.

He stood by the door and met her stare for stare.

"Not dead then?" he said with an almost smile.

"You should know it would take more than that to finish me. So shooter, what's the plan?"

His mouth quirked up into a definite, lopsided smile.

"Thank God the bullet wasn't to the brain. We're going to need some of your ideas, so I hope the doc fixed you up properly."

As he was talking he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Raven wasn't expecting hugs from Bellamy but to her surprise he took her hand and she clutched it gratefully.

"Legs still aren't working but Abby's hopeful. Have you seen Finn."

Bellamy frowned, "Yeah, spent most of the day with him. He's a mess, but he saved me from a grounder so I guess I owe him."

"You owe Finn your life? Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

"Tell me about it," Bellamy sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I was getting my ass kicked when he charged in and took out the grounder attacking me. We fought off a couple more as you guys shut the drop ship door and we knew our time was up. Luckily the grounders started to head for the door so we took our chance and ran for it. We just made it to the tunnel when the blast hit but I guess it knocked us both out. We didn't wake up til Kane and the doc got us back here. Doc says it was mountain men, that you saw them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Everyone outside started shooting and someone yelled mountain men, maybe the grounder princess? I saw one guy before I passed out and he was definitely full on military – he had black combat gear, a gas mask and a gun you would sell your sister for."

"Abby told Kane what you saw and he and some of the other Ark people had heard about Mt Weather. They say it was set up to be a bunker for important government types to live through the fall out. The last anyone heard they never made it up here but there was a full garrison of army, special forces, scientists and other brains. They must have figured out a way to survive this long and their stuff was all protected in the bunker. Cause the grounders have nothing."

"So, you've got a plan to go and get Clarke right? You're not leaving them in there?" It was a question but came out like an accusation. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Raven,

"What do you think? In between babysitting your boyfriend I've been talking with Kane and the guardsmen that came down. Systems are down at the moment but Sinclair and Wick, the engineering guys, reckon they can get things back online today. If we can access the Ark archives they have blueprints of all important government structures. If we can get information on the layout of the bunker we've got an advantage. If we can't we'll be going in blind and we know what happened last time we crossed onto their territory."

"Yeah, but you'll still go."

Bellamy gave her another look. "I didn't go through that battle to lose everyone to some other assholes. Right now, everybody we have left is at Mt Weather and I will get them back. Besides, Spacewalker is driving me nuts crying over Clarke, so I have to do something." He gave a wry smile with the last sentence, keeping a keen eye on her face to see what reaction that got. He had expected to see a flicker of pain at the mention of her rival but all he got was an eye roll.

"Yeah, I had to get Abby to sedate him."

"Wow, that's cold."

"No it's not!" Raven replied with indignation. "He's my family and I have to make the hard decisions for him. Right now he thinks he's lost everything but maybe with some sleep he can get some perspective. He needs to know he has to stay positive for Clarke and the others. And whatever happened between him and Clarke and whatever the future holds for them I want him to be happy, okay!"

"Still showing a lot of passion for him, if you're trying to tell me you've moved on."

Raven gave him another eye roll, before narrowing them slightly and tilting her chin,

"You think? Already forgotten what passion looks like on me?"

Bellamy actually laughed. Raven had forgotten how a moment of happiness completely transformed his face and was a little annoyed at the way it made her heart skip a beat. His thumb began slowly stroking the back of her hand.

"I think my memory might need refreshing. Maybe we should recreate the moment?"

"Seriously, Bellamy, inappropriate! I can't even move my legs right now. You sure know how to pick your moments."

That got another laugh.

"Pretty sure you picked the moment last time." His thumb continued to stroke her hand as his smile faded. They were still staring at each other and Raven could feel herself breathing harder. She pulled herself together. How could she think about flirting with Bellamy Blake when all her friends were missing.

"So, when's the rescue mission happening?"

Bellamy shook his head, as if to clear his mind.

"Umm, tomorrow morning, first light. Me and a half dozen guardsmen who have forgotten everything they learned in earth skills. Plus the mountain men may have surveillance we don't even know about. But I can't get everybody out on my own and at least now we have some decent guns."

Abby poked her head around the door.

"Raven, Finn's sleeping and I think it's probably time you tried to rest as well. The more you rest the quicker you'll heal. Bellamy, I think Kane wanted to speak to you again, he's just outside."

She left them alone again.

"I guess I should go, maybe they've found some information that can help", said Bellamy. He brought his other hand to join his first, cradling her smaller hand. He didn't look at Raven. She was suddenly scared, as if she had seen a flash of what was in his mind.

"Don't you make this a suicide mission, Bellamy. Octavia would never forgive you," she snapped, grabbing his hands with both of hers. He raised his eyes to hers.

"It never mattered what happened to me. I made that decision the day I shot Jaha to keep Octavia safe. Much as I hate it, the grounder... Lincoln... he can look after her better than me. Other than that, who's gonna miss me? I put myself in charge of 100 kids and right now, Finn is the only one I know is alive – I have to get them back, whatever it takes."

"And if... when ... you get them back, they will need you." Raven shot back, "If I could move my damn legs I would be right there with you making sure you don't do anything stupid. I need you to come back. Bellamy, I'm serious, promise me you will come back?"

They both knew that he couldn't promise that, but their eyes exchanged words they were still too scared to speak and when Bellamy said "I promise", Raven knew that he understood there was someone for him to come back for.

Bellamy's hand went to Raven's hair, freeing it from the ponytail and running through the length of it, then he lent forward and gently kissed her mouth. It was a very different kiss to the ones they had shared during their previous encounter. It was gentle, tender and full of emotion. Raven let her hand tangle in his hair as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Eventually Bellamy pulled back, and carefully wiped away the tearstains. He lent forward and gave her one last kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking to the door.

"Until we meet again" he said, with a small, sad smile.

"Until we meet again," Raven replied, watching him walk out the door before whispering, "I'll miss you, you idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

She listened to his footsteps walk away down the corridor before slumping back onto the pillows and scrubbing her hands over her face. She never cried, what the hell was going on. Must just be the shock from her injuries, or hormones or something. He was supposed to be the revenge fuck, the rebound guy. She hadn't broken up with one guy just to fall straight for another. And he was so different from Finn and what she had thought she wanted in a guy. He was difficult, bossy, violent, opinionated. Kind of like her really. She let her mind wander back to the night in his tent. At the time she had said it didn't help and she had been hurting too much over Finn to let anything else in. But she had found herself reliving the night and the things they had done. Her prior experience had been limited to Finn and it had certainly been interesting sleeping with another guy. She hadn't expected to enjoy it and maybe enjoy was the wrong word but it had definitely been ... satisfying. He certainly deserved his reputation amongst the ladies in camp. She had been surprised at how considerate he was in bed, making sure it wasn't all one-sided. But hey, sex was just sex and she had left his tent still sad. Maybe it was the question he asked as she left "did that help?" He knew it didn't and she knew it didn't but he had seemed to care. And earlier that day when she was planning on leaving, he stopped her, gave her the respect for her intelligence that Finn never did. Maybe it was because they were so similar but he saw right through her and he kind of liked the bad bits which Finn always pretended didn't exist. With Finn, Raven had always been the one to get things done, make the tough decisions; the strong one. Being with a guy as strong as her could lead to some almighty arguments but to know you could lean on them when you needed to, that could make it all worthwhile.

Raven was still turning these thoughts over as she drifted into sleep and dreams of a beautiful smile, and freckles and dark eyes as deep as forever.

When she woke the next morning, the rescue party had already left. Abby told her that 15 of them had set off, Bellamy, Finn, Kane and 12 guardsmen. All heavily armed and expecting a fight. Finn had been determined to accompany them and his tracking skills would prove valuable. Raven tried to push back her worries, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation any for her to get worked up. She was sensible enough to know that however frustrating it was to have to lie in bed, making sure she fully recovered was the most helpful thing she could do right now. But since it was kind of boring, lying around, she figured that a visitor or two could only be a good thing. And if those visitors happened to be other mechanics and engineers with whom she could trade knowledge then so much the better. She soon found herself inundated with requests for information about all things Earth related and found that her elders, for once, wanted her advice. Even so, the time seemed to drag with no word from the rescue party.

On the third day after the rescue party had left camp, Raven woke up on her stomach. It took her a second to realise that she had rolled over in her sleep because her legs had started working again. She immediately did some vigorous leg wriggling to test them out, followed by a fist pump and a "hell, yeah!" which brought Abby running to her room. Abby continued to caution her she needed to take things easy but conceded that muscle atrophy could be a problem if she didn't get her legs moving again. Raven took this as permission to get out of bed and out of the medbay. There was no news of Bellamy, Finn or the others so she continued to make herself useful wherever she could, fixing the many things that had broken during Mecha station's landing and identifying edible plants and good hunting spots. Bellamy's visit stayed in her mind and she hoped he understood his importance, to her and to everyone. He had to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Two nights after that, she awoke to find the room still dark and with an awareness that she was not alone. She froze for a moment but the lack of movement from the intruder convinced her they weren't a threat and she reached tentatively for the light. Bellamy was sitting on the very end of her bed with his head in his hands. Raven swung her legs out of bed and moved to sit next to him. As she approached his head lifted slowly and his eyes widened,

"Your legs!" he said.

"Yep, all good" said Raven, giving him a smile which quickly faded as she noticed the additional cuts and bruises on his face. Her heart skipped a beat with fear as she took in the darkness in his eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered, using one hand to turn his face towards her.

"We found them, at Mt Weather. Clarke is here, with Finn, and Jasper and Monty."

"Are they okay, are they hurt?"

"Clarke broke her leg and took a blow to the head. She's unconscious but her Mom says she'll be okay. Finn won't leave her side." Bellamy looked at Raven through his lashes as he said this, trying to gauge her response.

"I'm glad she's okay. We need her." Was all Raven said. She looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear details of the rescue but Bellamy's gaze had returned to his hands on his lap. She gave him a minute then grabbed his face to turn his eyes to her.

"Bellamy! What happened?!"

She could see the unshed tears in his eyes and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Tell me" she demanded in a softer voice.

"We had to fight to get them back. It was a big place and we had to fight to get inside and search for them. 3 of Kane's guys died before we even got in. I thought all our people would be there, everyone who survived the battle. And they were but... before the battle there were 81 of us. There were only 40 to rescue from Mt Weather and we lost another 3 before we managed to get out. When we arrived on earth there were 100 kids. And me. Now there are only 38. If I had made people leave sooner, move quicker. Over half our people are dead and I was the one supposed to keep them alive. I should have been better, done better."

The tears were finally escaping and rolling down his cheeks. He sunk his head back into his hands as Raven wrapped both arms around him and drew him close. His body shook as he tried to control his sobs. Raven wanted to tell him he didn't have to but she knew better than that so she just held on as tight as she could, resting her head on his shoulder, her own tears rolling down and soaking his shirt. Eventually she heard him take a last deep, shuddering breath and then he raised his head to look at her. She stared right back at him, trying to put everything she felt into that gaze. She cupped his face with both hands and sighed.

"Bellamy, no one blames you, but you. If it weren't for you and everything you've done, none of us would be alive. I know it won't help right now but its true and Clarke would tell you the same thing. The Council really screwed those 100 kids when they put them on the drop ship but you gave them their best shot at a life here. Do you think you should have killed all the grounders by yourself?!" Raven paused, hoping some of her words were sinking in. "Don't make me start saying good stuff about you, you know how I hate that."

One side of Bellamy's mouth twitched slightly in an almost smile. Raven smiled back and leant her forehead against his, stroking his face and hair with her hands.

"I just wish..." Bellamy trailed off.

"...that you could have saved them all." finished Raven. "I know. And I know you tried. They know you tried."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not uncomfortably, just taking comfort from each other's closeness. Eventually Raven drew back to look Bellamy in the eyes again and take her cue from what she saw. The sadness was still there but the hopelessness was gone and as they gazed at each other it was replaced by something very different. Bellamy's hand came up to trace Raven's jaw before once again stroking through her hair to find and remove her hair band.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, "Spacewalker is such an idiot."

"His loss." replied Raven sharply.

"My gain." countered Bellamy before leaning forward to press his lips to hers. The kiss started as their previous one had, gentle and sweet and undemanding. It soon became something else, with Bellamy pushing Raven back onto the bed with both arms wrapped tight around her. One of Raven's hands was tangled in his hair whilst the other found his warm skin at the hem of his shirt. She ran her hand across the taut muscles of his stomach, feeling them tense with her touch. She continued stroking his skin, her hand moving to his back and then lower to the waistband of his jeans. As her fingers trailed just beneath the waistband he groaned and pulled back. His eyes were dark with desire as he pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her naked apart from her boyshorts. She quickly reciprocated removing his shirt and running both hands down his chest. Bellamy's hands were gently exploring her breasts and he brought his mouth down to kiss her body. She lay back as he straddled her, planting kisses everywhere from her throat to her waist. She could feel how much he wanted her and moved her hands to his waistband but he grabbed them both and pinned them above her head, staring down into her eyes.

"Raven, are you sure you want this? Cause I'm pretty sure you said it didn't help last time and I'm not sure my ego could take it again. I'm not going to be a replacement for him." There was a slight smile on his face but she could hear the insecurity beneath. And the answer was really clear in her mind.

"This time will be different. Because the only guy in my head right now is you." And with that she wrapped her legs round his waist and pulled him as close as she could, hoping he would get the message. "Don't make me say it"

"What?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"I. Like. You" she whispered. Bellamy lay slowly against her, with his hands on either side of her face, staring into her eyes as he brought his mouth to hers for a tender kiss.

"Good" he whispered back, using his kiss to let her know just what that meant to him.

This time the sex was slower and full of the intensity of two people trying to use their bodies to say what they are afraid to. They reached their release together with their names on each other's lips. As their breathing slowed, they lay side by side, arms and legs entwined. Looking into each others eyes, Raven brushed Bellamy's curls from his eyes,

"I'm glad you decided it was worth coming back."

"I'm glad I had someone to come back to," replied Bellamy with another kiss.

THE END


End file.
